In computer security the use of encryption to protect files is well known. Examples of file encryption technologies abound, but today AES, DES and RSA are three of the most common encryption processes used. File encryption allows a user to protect a file against unwanted access. It is often used to protect against a specific threat. For example, PGP—an implementation of public-private key security—is often used to send files across the Internet to prevent interception of the files. Encryption is also used to secure files stored locally on a USB memory stick or on a local hard drive. Further encryption is used to protect passwords and other codes stored in non-volatile memory.
One interesting application for encryption is to provide an encryption layer for a storage device such that everything within the storage device is encrypted. Unfortunately, most systems employing this type of security de-secure the entire device for use thereof. Thus, the device is secured when not in use and unsecure when in use. This ensures convenience and ease of use as well as protecting a device against physical theft.
If data within a secure environment is not de-secured for use thereof, the data remains obfuscated and is non-accessible. Accessing data on a file-by-file basis when needed maintains a higher level of security, but prohibits files from being shared between users and systems.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and system supporting secure data storage and sharing of data between systems and users, which overcomes at least some of the above-mentioned limitations of the prior art.